


流光醉

by 飞雪梦莺 (fxmycc)



Series: 展白十生十世 [1]
Category: Chinese History RPF, 兰陵王 | Prince of Lan Ling (TV), 陆贞传奇 | Legend of Lu Zhen (TV)
Genre: M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, 展白衍生, 胡宇威乔任梁角色同人, 高延宗攻, 高演受
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxmycc/pseuds/%E9%A3%9E%E9%9B%AA%E6%A2%A6%E8%8E%BA
Summary: 说好了考试前再不好好复习剁手，然后，谁来砍这一刀_(:з」∠)_……内有少许R15？17？18？和谐片段，肉不好吃还不如没有什么的……别找我，都是风酱昨晚犯的错【注意：关于人物设定→_→，前半80%陆贞后半80%兰陵，剩下原创，所以，不要纠结历史了，最后一次考历史我才考了38分_(:з」∠)_】





	流光醉

**Author's Note:**

> 说好了考试前再不好好复习剁手，然后，谁来砍这一刀_(:з」∠)_……
> 
> 内有少许R15？17？18？和谐片段，肉不好吃还不如没有什么的……别找我，都是风酱昨晚犯的错  
> 【注意：关于人物设定→_→，前半80%陆贞后半80%兰陵，剩下原创，所以，不要纠结历史了，最后一次考历史我才考了38分_(:з」∠)_】

阳春三月，乍暖还寒，落英缤纷，人比桃花美。  
高延宗站在石板小路的一旁，望着缓缓走来的宫女队伍，都是千挑万选的漂亮姑娘，整齐划一的步伐款款向前，已足够吸引别人的视线。  
然而他的目光只是扫过她们，就落在了队伍前方的男子身上。  
已经逐渐暖和起来，他却还披着薄薄的披风，脸色微白，嘴唇泛红，显然是大病初愈，不过心情似乎不错的样子，嘴角挂着淡淡的笑容。  
高延宗仰头望着他俊美的面容，嘴唇动了动，却只是调皮一笑，稍微行了一礼，就靠近拉住了他的衣袖：“六叔叔。”  
“延宗？”高演低头，看着这个眉眼中都是用不完的雀跃的少年，不禁露出无奈又宠溺的笑容——这小子一向调皮却备受大家疼爱，也不知道是不是这双大眼睛太会说话。  
“六叔叔今天不能陪你玩哦。”情不自禁地摸了摸他的头，高演的语气也愈转温和。  
高延宗今天却相当听话，眨了眨眼，就老实地点点头：“好。”  
高演不由得欣慰一笑，转身继续向前走去。高延宗抬着头，看见那修长的手指从自己的头顶移开，情不自禁伸手够上了那纤细的腕骨和柔软的掌心。  
“嗯？”高演疑惑地回过头来。  
高延宗自己也一愣，但随即就再次调皮地笑了笑：“六叔叔要保重身体哦。”  
脸上有些微微发烫，他不禁自己欢笑着向反方向跑去，高演目送他跑开，只得轻笑着摇了摇头，不知道这个小鬼每天到底都在想些什么。

画面流转，秋高气爽，湖光山色，人比风景俏。  
高演站在山顶的凉亭中，俯瞰着青空下的漫山秋色，远远的，一个挺拔的身影缓步走来。  
对方显然也看见了他，一下子脚步变得欢快起来。  
“六叔~”过了变声期的少年声音低沉了些许，但依然调皮不减，转瞬之间他就跑到了高演身边，脸上带着坏坏的笑容，直往近凑，“六叔今天也有空来这里玩啊？”  
“少调皮。”高演无奈地轻敲了一下他的额头把他推开，这家伙也不知道每天都在宫里玩些什么，小小年纪就一肚子坏心思，自己都快镇不住他了，连身高都直往上冒，要不了多久就要追上自己了。  
“哪里调皮。”高延宗立刻挺直了腰板，摇头晃脑一板一眼地介绍道，“安德王，取……”  
“行了。”高演不禁笑出声来，“我还能不知道你这个王是怎么混出来的吗？”  
“总算开心了。”高延宗眨眨眼，忽然收起了自己滑稽的动作，舒了一口气。  
高演惊讶地看向他——微微扬起的嘴角，清澈闪亮的眼眸，只无声地站着，就温柔得不像话。  
“怎么？也被我迷倒了。”这温柔的眼神里忽然又闪烁起狡黠。  
一定是看花眼了，差点被这小子骗倒。高演心中轻叹，正了正神色，刚想开口训他几句，他已经把话接了过去。  
“是在为继位的事情担忧？”  
高演一愣，没想到这小子看似不学无术，居然也如此敏锐。  
“阿湛样样都比我强，王位属于他也是应该的，只是……”想到母后的一再逼迫，他不禁长叹一声，但对她有所违背的话到了嘴边，又无法说出口。  
高延宗却已经插进话来，一脸无辜：“我不觉得九叔叔比你强啊。”  
“少安慰我，你九叔叔文韬武略，骑马射箭，哪里不比我强？”高演苦笑道，想到母后也算恨铁不成钢，不由得又多叹了一口气。  
“骑马射箭嘛，的确是九叔叔比较强。”高延宗同意道，嘴角却扬起自豪的笑容，“那我替你去打仗，一定赢他。”  
高演不禁扑哧一笑：“少吹牛，听说你前几天跟你四哥比射箭不还输了吗？”  
“那有什么关系，我相信你一定是个好皇帝，到时候我和四哥一起辅佐你，还分什么高下。”高延宗语气自信满满，视线俯瞰着山林苍穹，仿佛已经看到了未来。  
高演刚想给这个才及舞象之年的少年泼点冷水，扭头看过去，却发现这个比自己小了八岁的侄儿目光已经逐渐成熟，虽然阿湛一直非常看好兰陵王长恭，但显然这小子也不知不觉褪去了他的天真稚气，日渐俊俏挺拔起来，难怪宫里经常传出哪里的宫女被这小子迷住的消息。  
“六叔又这样看着我，不会将来当了皇上，要纳我为妃吧？”冷不丁高延宗已经回望过来，脸上又挂起调皮又天真的笑容。  
“胡说。”高演立刻装作板起脸来，瞪了回去，“这么不知天高地厚，想挨罚了？”  
哪知道他反而眨着眼凑近了一分，笑容愈发灿烂：“六叔才舍不得罚我呢。”  
没等高演反应过来，他就欢快地跑出亭子，一路还留下了几声胜利的得意笑声。  
也不知道同在宫里长大，这小子到底都学了些什么不同的东西，论调皮捣蛋，戏弄宫女，倒还真比他四哥高明不少。  
再有几岁，一定又是个祸害。  
这样想着，高演不禁流露出自己都未觉察的微笑。

雷雨之夜，深宫哗变，改朝换代，只在转瞬间。  
高延宗站在朝堂一角，看着身穿龙袍，缓步走向龙椅的高演。  
他的脸色依然透着些许病弱，他的眉宇之间还留有化不去的犹疑，路过高延宗身边的时候，似乎稍微偏了偏头，但依然继续向前走去。  
高延宗愣愣地望着这瘦削的身板，伸出手，想要拉住他，但刚一动，就看见他的龙袍片片碎裂。  
“啊……”低声的惊呼被高演压抑在喉咙间，环视四面，周遭的议论声此起彼伏。  
高延宗不由得迈出半步，情不自禁地递过手去，刚要触碰到那破碎的衣袖，周围的一切却骤然崩塌。  
人群迅速消失，视线里只剩下高演错愕的身影。  
六叔……  
高延宗想要叫他，却发不出任何声音。  
高演终于转过身来，彼此对视的一瞬间，他忽然露出了温柔的微笑。  
高延宗一愣，看着他轻轻张开嘴唇，似乎说了些什么，却什么也没听见，句子未完，他忽然一步踩空般，消失在了视线里。  
“六叔！”  
高延宗终于惊呼出声，翻身坐起，冷汗湿透重衫。  
不知何时风吹开了窗户，向外看去，大雪纷飞，仅仅一个时辰，已覆得枝桠纯白。  
迅速穿好衣服，他大步向院外走去，知会着值夜的管家：“进宫。”  
“啊？”管家一愣，却只见他挥了挥手，连牵马都省了，翻身一跃就向宫内奔去。  
“五爷，伞。”管家跟在后头喊了一声，高延宗却没有回头，穿过鹅毛大雪，连背影都能看出焦急。  
深宫高墙，虽然常常往来此间，但午夜到访，才能觉察它的回廊之曲，院落之深，就算是皇上的寝宫，灯火环绕，守卫重重，在这雪夜之中，也显得孤寂落寞。  
“是安德王吗？”提着灯笼的太监迎了上来，把伞递了过去。  
“皇上还没睡？”一看是早已熟络的总管，高延宗也顾不上潮湿的衣服和不整的仪容，抬腿就要向里走。  
这次总管却一反常态地拦在了他的面前，一脸为难：“五王爷留步。”  
“怎么？”高延宗诧异地停住脚步，望着殿内摇晃的光影，“还有人在里面？”  
“不是。”总管依然面有难色，但眼看高延宗的耐心逐渐消磨，只好吞吞吐吐地说了出来，“皇上说最近想静养，这一周除了上朝，谁也不见。”  
“静养？”高延宗微微皱起了眉，视线依然停在殿内明暗的烛火上，“谁也不见？”  
太监看着他，就算在这漆黑的夜色里，那明亮眼睛里的担忧和焦急也丝毫没有被遮盖。  
被这样的眼神感染着，谁也无法完全隐瞒。  
“皇上说……尤其是您……”总管的语气犹豫，眼中却有着某种期待。  
高延宗一愣，对视之间，也算明白了几分，原本就只隔着一层窗户纸，这下，已经算是捅出了一个窟窿。  
“谢谢。”他郑重地点了点头，扭头就大步迈上台阶。  
总管目送着这也算从小看着长大的身影，叹息了一声，冲四面的守卫吩咐道：“安德王有要事与皇上商议，你们去周围巡查吧。”  
“是。”守卫们立刻整齐划一地退到了院外。

高延宗推开紧闭的殿门，屋内的温暖扑面而来，他一抬头，就看到了案前独酌的高演。  
褪去了龙袍，他整个人都显得温和了不少，也憔悴了不少，抿着酒的嘴唇又泛起妖冶病态的红，连脸颊也爬上了淡淡的粉色。  
“皇上。”高延宗忽然觉得声音有些干涩。  
“延宗？”高演一愣，随即露出微笑，“我就知道，八成没人能拦住你。”  
“你醉了。”高延宗走过去按住酒壶，脸上虽然也有笑容，但不动声色地把酒杯也顺了过来。  
“你又拦着我喝酒。”高演无奈地笑着，却也不再伸手去抢。  
“我真搞不懂，你怎么就那么爱喝酒。”看着他这副半醉的样子，高延宗不禁鼓起了腮帮子。  
被这样一问，高演不由得露出苦笑：“醉了就不会痛了。”  
“你哪里痛？”高延宗一下子紧张起来，“真的在静养？”  
“没事啦。”看他一副紧张的样子，高演得意一笑，“我身体没那么糟你又不是不知道……”  
话才说完，咳嗽就已经溢出喉咙。  
“刚说的没事呢？”高延宗不禁白了他一眼，拍着背的手却相当温柔。  
“我只是呛着了。”高演耸肩无辜一笑，完全没有叔叔和皇上的样子，触摸到高延宗湛蓝的长袍，才发现一片潮湿。  
“你没打伞？”视线转向他的发丝，融化的雪也沾湿了一片，“什么事这么着急要来见我。”  
“只是想你了不行吗？”又回到了那副调皮的样子，高延宗摸摸自己的衣角，深表同意地点了点头，“确实湿透了，只好脱掉啰。”  
还没等高演回话，他就一伸手把他横抱了起来。  
“你干什么？”高演一愣，“不是要换衣服吗？”  
“我要脱衣服，皇上醉了应该好好到床上躺着，这不是正好嘛？”高延宗笑着，轻轻松松地就把高演抱进了后殿。  
“今天……”高演被放到床上，立刻坐起来想要挣扎，却还是被高延宗一把按住。  
“打发我去主管放粮，一周不见，难道皇上都不想我吗？”俯身在高演耳边轻轻低语，看他一瞪眼的惊讶表情，高延宗又坏笑出声，迅速吹熄蜡烛褪下外衣，一跃跳上了床铺，“冬天这么冷，皇上也把被子分给侄儿一点嘛。”  
“你啊……”一下子只剩下窗外透进来的微光，高演不由得摇摇头，把被子拽过去一些，却感觉温暖的臂膀穿过腰部，轻轻地环住了自己。  
高延宗整个人都凑到了高演的背上，头抵在他的后颈，埋进了他柔顺的发丝里，深吸一口气，就满腔都是眷恋的气息。  
“阿演……”温柔地呼唤着，高延宗的臂膀略略收紧。  
“没大没小，不是说了不让你这么叫我了嘛。”被他的温暖包裹着，高演的嘴角不由得挂起笑容。  
“我是想说，我已经长大了。”高延宗不依不饶地继续说着。  
“我知道啊。”高演点点头，发丝扫过高延宗的脸颊，一阵细碎的痒感，他却没有跟往常一样调皮起来。  
“所以……我可以保护你了，有什么都可以告诉我。”他有力的臂膀又收紧了一分，仿佛生怕怀里的人会随时消失一般。  
高演背对着他，默然不语了片刻，忽然转过身来，安心地答应道：“好。”  
高延宗松了一口气，立刻露出孩子气的笑容，一下子又回到了那副洋洋得意的表情：“要不是当时我……”  
“你再提我立刻叫人把你丢出去。”高演被他提起那年回忆，脸上的红晕立刻又深了一分，所谓的第一次，简直不堪回首。  
“你叫啊。”高延宗翻着白眼一副天不怕地不怕的样子，居然还在被子里蹬了蹬腿，“到时候太监侍卫冲进来，看到这副样子……”  
“行了。”高演不禁无奈地叹了一口气，果然当年就觉得这家伙是个祸害。  
高延宗偷笑着，看着眼前单薄的身体，忽又想起了刚才的梦境，立刻道：“阿演，我梦见……”  
“嗯？”高演一愣，疑惑地望着今夜这喜悲有些无常的少年。  
两相对视，高延宗却没有再说下去，只是顿了顿，忽然俯身吻住了那略带病态的红唇。  
一吻之下，再无多话。  
呼吸逐渐深重，彼此褪去衣衫，炽热的体温在冬夜里相互交叠在一起。  
纱幔飘荡，灯影微晃。  
低吟慢慢甜腻，高演的眼神里泛起朦胧的水汽，诱人的线条不自禁地颤抖着。  
高延宗的舌尖滑过他起伏的胸膛，一路向下，不时停住逗留，又激起一阵荡漾，柔软的舔舐，滚烫的吐息，缠绕着高演的意识。  
渐渐相同的步调，配合着抬起的腰身，更加剧烈的动作，愈发急促的喘息。  
至高顶点的快感，情不自禁的笑意，起伏婉转的呻吟流泻而出。  
“还说你不想我。”高延宗撩拨着高演微乱的发丝，声音还低沉而充满挑逗，但顿了顿，却温柔地搂住了他，“今天就算了吧。”  
高演一愣，一阵暖意漫起，脸上笑容更深：“我没事，都是御医乱说的。”  
“真的？”高延宗一脸不信，眯起眼睛准备审问怀里的人，却被他钻出怀中，扭头再度深吻了下去。  
抚摸着高演细长的脊骨，高延宗再也无法抑制脑海里激荡的欲火，伸手探了下去。  
耸动的肩膀，白皙的肌肤，搅动着他的意识。  
膨胀的炽烈愈发无法克制，拥抱又深了一分。  
晃动的视线里满是泛着昏黄光晕的轮廓，交替的喘息声抬升着翻涌的氛围，又是一轮绝顶的契合。  
滚烫的释放，满足的笑意，再度缠绵的唇齿。  
余韵未消的眼瞳慢慢染上些许疲惫和温暖，两人臂膀再度相交而环，呼吸逐渐安稳起来。  
“延宗。”  
“嗯？”  
“北齐这么多年来，王权之争少有停下，但依然屹立不倒，你知道为什么吗？”高演忽然提着这样严肃的问题。  
“不知道。”高延宗的摇头却带着对对话的抵触。  
而高演只是自顾自地说了下去：“因为，王位固然流水更替，臣子们依然忠于北齐啊。”  
“皇上……”  
“朕对你很放心，朕累了。”高演微笑着闭上了眼睛，自顾自地睡了过去。  
耳畔只剩寒风在窗外呼啸，以及回廊上灯笼，还在风雪中有节奏地摇摆着。

“并州此次外敌犯境，就由安德王去教训一下吧。”  
“是。”  
垂首领旨，归来已是隆冬。  
踏过深深的积雪，伴随着沙沙的脚步声，高延宗迈进了修文殿。  
案几之后的君王，气宇轩昂，目光深邃，举手投足间，虽有几分相似，但再也不是过去那个温柔的身影。  
“参见皇上。”愣了愣，高延宗还是缓缓跪了下去。  
“安德王不必多礼。”高湛挥了挥手，从案几之后走了过来，扶起了高延宗，“你四哥跟我出战总是说起你，现在朕国务缠身，看你这次大胜，不如休息半月，就去帮帮你四哥，也好多聚一聚，怎么样？”  
高延宗望着这个鲜少见面的九叔叔，常年征战，竟也没有太多风霜之感，但眉宇之间，却少了那种柔和，多了一分威严。  
太多话要问出口，到了嘴边，却无从开口——每一句，都有冒犯的嫌疑。  
高湛倒也不急，安静地审视着这个欲言又止的侄儿。  
“六叔叔……”高延宗终于还是开了口。  
“你六叔的病你还不知道吗？”高湛苦笑。  
高延宗望着这无奈的笑容，久久不能回应，似乎要看到这笑容的背面去，却无法捕捉一丝情绪。  
“那百年……他们呢？”  
被问及这里，高湛终于尴尬地轻咳了一声：“他们太伤心，都搬出去了。”  
高延宗的眉头顿时轻轻地皱了起来，语气却不敢太过激烈：“那……公公呢？”  
“一心效主，随他去了。”高湛轻叹了一口气，看着高延宗，似乎在等他发作。  
高延宗却只是微微行了个礼，语气低沉而不失礼节，“知道了，臣告退。”  
“延……”高湛想叫住他，却见高延宗又抬起了头，脸上带着坚定的微笑，“皇上叫我安德王就好，臣整顿一二就去与四哥汇合，势必助他为皇上拿下那几城。”  
高湛思索片刻，满意地点点头：“早去早回也好，朕等你们的好消息。”  
“是。”再度行礼，高延宗转身大步向外走去，如风的背影有些落寞。  
你走之后，哪里还有高延宗？但愿安于德行，做好安德王而已。  
目送他远去，身边的近侍走上前来：“皇上……”  
高湛抬手止住了他的话，微微一笑：“这孩子小打小闹虽然绰绰有余，但叛国谋反，谅他也没有这个本事，好歹也是动荡刚止，正缺贤才的时候，不必再多造杀孽。”  
“是。”近侍鞠躬退了回去，看着皇上闪烁的目光，忽然觉得有太多读不懂的东西。

冬去春来，夏日复至，整齐的马队终于穿过繁华的邺城长街。  
兰陵王骑着矫健的踏雪走在队首，回头一看，却见五弟拐进了小巷。  
“五弟，你去哪？”示意身后的队伍先行，兰陵王一夹马肚，跟了上去。  
“回家啊。”安德王无辜地一耸肩，依然催马向前，没有转身的意思。  
兰陵王只好跟了上去：“此次向皇上复命的可是我们两人，你这样不去，文武百官一定……”  
“四哥。”安德王忽然转过头去，定定地看着兰陵王，“我一向听你的话，但是这加官晋爵、赐地封赏的事情，我坚决不去。”  
“我知道你跟先皇关系好……”兰陵王不得不把话说出口，然而说完先皇这个词，看到五弟脸上的表情，他又只好叹了一口气，声音转低，也更为正式，“你跟六叔关系多好，我都知道，但是，如果你做出什么有违大齐……”  
“四哥你放心。”安德王淡淡一笑，“我誓死效忠大齐，这是我答应过的，我只是累了，你帮我跟皇上告个假吧。”  
兰陵王看着他再度策马向前，一丝回头的意思都没有，只好转身，向宫内奔去。  
安德王府还是和半年前一样，唯一增加的，只是埋了许多酒。  
你如果能嗅到这酒香，会不会前来一看？  
觉察到自己幼稚的想法，安德王不禁苦笑——不过大概没有你的份了，这半年打仗，别的没学会，酒量的长进倒是一日千里。  
本来是为你备的，这次回来，非被我喝空了不可。  
自顾自地笑着，安德王拿起了铲子，小心地挖了下去，既是自己亲手埋的，当然很快就翻了出来。  
也不管棕黑的泥土，他抱起两个坛子就向屋里走去。  
“五爷。”管家迎出来，还没来得急说话，就被安德王夺走了手上的碗。倒掉其中的茶，他满意地踢开房门，“午饭不用做了，我有酒就够了。”  
“这……”管家愣在门外，几度想要开口，却也只得为他关上了房门。  
避过窗外的炎炎夏日，安德王找了个背阴的角落坐下，拍开坛子，屋子里立刻酒香四溢。  
“用那小杯小盏的喝有什么意思。”他对着虚空调侃着，给自己倒了一满碗，洒出的液滴浸湿了他的长衫，他也丝毫不介意。  
一碗下肚，他立刻露出灿烂的笑容，仿佛已经醉了，倒酒的手也似乎愈发不稳。  
然而动作却丝毫不见停顿，一杯接一杯，坛子逐渐变轻，到了最后，他干脆放下瓷碗，抱起酒坛，咕咚咕咚地灌了下去。  
坛边的泥土也被他灌进了嘴里，但他完全没有觉察，这样干了整整一坛，他终于倚到了柜子上，急促地喘息着。  
垂下的手颤抖着，他忽然蜷起了身体，紧紧地闭上了眼睛。  
整个喉咙连带着胸腔都跟着烈酒隐隐作痛起来，喘息变成轻咳，又逐渐转重，连眼泪都咳了出来。  
眼泪落下，散开在酒香里。  
一旦哭出来，安德王再也止不住，肩头轻轻起伏，张开嘴，声音已经压抑得微哑。  
“你说酒喝多了就不会痛了，那你当时，到底觉不觉得痛？”  
脑海里挥之不去的深宫之中，血染床榻，回眸浅笑，白衣胜雪的画面又复清晰。  
“你害怕过吗？”  
对着虚空继续微笑着，安德王伸手去够起了另一坛酒。  
“这东西真的会上瘾，一旦喝醉了，就会看见你。”

一夜之间，那个调皮捣蛋的混世魔王好像又回到了几年前。  
高湛扫了一眼奏折，啪地甩给了兰陵王：“看看，你这个五弟不是最听你的话了吗？”  
兰陵王翻开奏折，只见满满四页，全是这几月安德王闲来无事在街上骑马撞坏的店铺，万幸的是，还没有人受伤。  
“呃……”看着这奏折，兰陵王一脸无奈，“五弟他……只是……”  
“朕会不知道他在想什么？”高湛轻哼一声。  
兰陵王只好劝道：“过阵子他想通了玩够了，大概就好了，不然我再领他到边关去打几仗。”  
“打几仗？哪有那么多仗可打，现在前景一片大好，一闲下来就去给自家添乱？”高湛怒道。  
不知如何辩驳，兰陵王只好默然不语。  
倒是高湛顿了顿，又换上了平静的语气：“长恭啊，你说，大齐现在如何？”  
兰陵王低头思索片刻，拱手道：“政治清明，朝堂和谐。”  
高湛点点头，又问道：“那你觉得，什么能动摇朕？”  
兰陵王一愣，看向高湛，他的神色平静，完全摸不透情绪。  
“朝堂之内，无人有此权势，边关之外，长恭替您去打就好。”  
“好。”高湛一笑，一拍案，冲门外喊道，“去传安德王。”  
“皇上。”兰陵王一惊，还未说话，就被他止了下来。  
夜幕降临，安德王趴在床上，紧紧地咬着下唇。周围一片安静，这里已经许久没有人烟，地面都蒙上了细细的灰尘，唯有这被纱帐遮盖的床榻上，还算干净整洁。  
床榻间没有沾染上他想象的血迹，也没有残存下他想念的气息。  
“阿演，看来你死的还算安详，他还不算绝情。”埋在枕头里嘀咕着，安德王又想起傍晚血色的残阳。  
以及高湛脸上的戏谑的表情。  
“安德王，你每天很有闲情逸致嘛，跑到大街上去秀马术，非要败坏高家名声，闹得怨声载道为止是吗？”  
“记得你小时候也顽劣得很，那时候更加巧舌如簧，驳得人无话可说嘛，如今怎么什么也说不出了？知道小时候的幼稚了？”  
“不说话没关系，我知道你六叔教训过你，几年前有效，现在搞不好也有效呢？”  
安德王抬头看向高湛，他把玩着细长马鞭，嘴角的笑意间充满了威胁。  
但他依旧只是笑了笑，就再度低下头去。  
清脆的抽打声回响在耳畔，膝下冰凉的石板路和背上炽热的灼痛感形成鲜明的对比。  
已下足了力道，这家伙却始终紧咬嘴唇不发一语，高湛深吸了一口气，拂袖而去，唯有最后一句，引得他猛然抬头。  
“把他给我扔到昭阳殿去，他不是想去看看吗？让他去看个够。”  
昭阳殿已经封锁很久，除了每月有人打扫，其他时候都不让人靠近，如今恐怕大叫三声，都不会有人听见。  
侧耳倾听许久，安德王才舒了一口气，一放松下来，背上的伤痕立刻一跳一跳地撕扯着神经。  
“啊……”皱眉终于转化成呻吟来缓解痛苦。  
果然没有人应答，夜色越来越深，他终于在之前硬撑所带来的体力消耗下迷迷糊糊浅睡了过去。

吱呀的开门声打破了夜色的沉寂。  
“延宗。”熟悉而遥远的声音悠悠传来，他豁然睁开眼睛，刚一抬头，就愣在了当场。  
白衣胜雪一如从前，皮肤比之前更加白皙透明，红唇微扬，满眼都是温柔，双手捧着汤药，十指依然纤细修长。  
许久没有听到这个称呼，一下子仿佛拉回到了两年前。  
顾不上身上的疼痛，高延宗慢慢爬起来，愣愣地望着眼前缓缓靠近的身影。  
“六叔。”他轻轻喊出声，生怕动作一大，就惊走了这一片幻境。  
“延宗看来不太听话，又被谁揍了一顿啊。”高演嘿嘿一笑，把药放在旁边，站在他面前。  
“六叔。”高延宗屏住呼吸，慢慢伸出手，感觉心脏都要跳出嗓子来，在几乎快让自己窒息过去的时候，他终于触碰到了高演的手。  
掌心温暖，全然不似梦境。  
高延宗握着这只手，支在床边，全然不知该有何言行，一时间百感交集，只觉得喉咙里堵着什么东西，无法出声。  
那只手却缓缓抽出。  
“别走……”高延宗情急之下急呼而出，一下子眼泪就划过脸颊。  
“我不走。”高演把药碗端起来，递了过去，看着高延宗听话而急促地把药全都灌了进去，又拉着自己不松手，只好无奈一笑，轻轻褪下他的内衫，“看看你的伤总可以吧。”  
高延宗再次听话地点点头，除去长衫，遍布背脊的青紫伤痕高高肿起，触目惊心，他自己却始终没有把目光从高演身上移开。  
高演的嘴角扬起心疼的微笑：“我应该有膏药，我去拿。”  
刚转过身，从手腕就传来一阵巨大的拉力。  
“别走！”高延宗把整个上半身的力量都加诸在手臂上，总算把高演按到了床上。  
“别走……”语气已近乎哀求，温暖的嘴唇紧贴了上来，肩膀在疼痛的撕扯下微微颤抖，但动作依然轻柔又有些不依不饶。  
唇舌相交，苦涩的药味扩散开来，高演望着眼前神色疲惫的高延宗，忽然视线就模糊了起来，却见他抬起右手，轻轻地擦去了自己的眼角的泪滴。  
“阿演……求求你别走。”彻底把高演按在了床上，高延宗用力把他整个人都搂进怀里，也顾不得自己，就把头埋进了他的肩头。  
“你不疼吗？”高演的手指划过他背上的肿痕，一片滚烫。  
高延宗却摇摇头，孩子气地不撒手。  
“我又没有死，不会你一松手就不见的啦。”高演一脸担忧却不得脱身，只好安慰道。  
“我不信。”依然狠命摇头，蹭得高演脖颈一阵发痒。  
“我说的是真的，阿湛没有杀我，他念及兄弟之情，只是把我关在了偏殿而已。”高演只能从头解释起。  
“我不信。”高延宗轻哼着偏了偏头，“既然都把你藏起来了，怎么会把你放出来。”  
“因为如今社稷巩固，人无二心，就算我跳出来，也不会有人站在我这边了，阿湛他比我强，终归一年光景，就打下了江山……”高演感叹道。  
“谁说的。”高延宗一脸不服气，“你站出来，我替你打江山。”  
“真的？”高演一阵感激。  
“假的。”高延宗却调皮地眨眨眼，“我现在后悔了，我不帮你打江山了，我才舍不得把你让给天下。”  
“你是我一个人的。”总结着自己的话，他满意地点了点头。  
“不打江山就胡闹是吧？”又被他耍，高演翻了个白眼，“也不知道是哪个混蛋在邺城的大街上横冲直撞啊。”  
“啊……”高延宗一吐舌，“那都是意外，意外。”  
“意外？”高演一挑眉，伸手顺着他的腰向下抚去，“看来上次我打你记性长得不够，阿湛这次不知道够不够，不然再来一次吧。”  
“还来！”高延宗瞪着眼差点跳起来，“你们当皇上都喜欢打人是怎么？！”  
“看来还记得疼啊。”高演煞有介事地点点头，“那这次就饶了你吧。”  
讨到便宜，高延宗立刻眨着眼坏笑起来：“那你不讨，换我讨了。”  
“啊？”高演一愣，“你有什么可讨的？”  
“有人答应了什么都要告诉我，躲在这深宫里这么久，却连个口信都不给我传，我可是差点思念成疾呢。”高延宗意犹未尽地蹭着高演的肌肤，“今天要是不让我吃干抹净，可一点都不公平。”  
“现在？！”这回轮到高演瞪大了眼睛。  
“对啊。”高延宗一脸无辜地点头道，“这里又没有人会来，一想到六叔，我感觉浑身上下都不疼了。”  
“不行，你给我好好休息，不许瞎折腾。”高演推开他，忽然想到什么似的嘿嘿一笑，“难得你今天需要休息，不然我们换换怎么样？”  
“嗯？”高延宗一呆，完全没想过这个问题。  
“你小时候不是说我想纳你为妃嘛，这下有机会体验一下妃子的角色了不好吗？”高演得意地笑着。  
“谁说妃子一定是下面那个，那是因为妃子们没……办法嘛。”高延宗一面辩驳着，一边嘿嘿嘿地笑开了。  
白了高延宗一眼，高演只得无奈一笑——这小子调皮的本事倒是日渐精进。  
说归说，高延宗也只是赖在他身边，再无动作，看来伤口还是疼得很。  
“对了，那百年他们……”  
“被阿湛送出去了。”高演感慨道，“去做个平民百姓也好，何必非要参与这宫中动乱。”  
“好吧，那是我错怪九叔叔了。”高延宗撇撇嘴，却还是一脸不服气，“那他还打我。”  
“谁让你成天不学无术就会闯祸了。”高演忍不住幸灾乐祸。  
高延宗也只好耸了耸肩翻了个白眼，视线掠过高演上扬的嘴角，他的无奈却又全部化成了温柔和安心。  
疲惫一下子再度袭来，他终于倚在高演的肩膀边，陷入沉睡。

刺眼的阳光照到高延宗的脸上，一片漆黑的视线里终于有了颜色。  
迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，他忽然想起昨晚的事情，猛然坐起。  
背上的伤口一下子一齐疼痛起来，他皱着眉头盯着眼前虚空——床铺的另一半，空无一人。  
望着空空荡荡的后殿，高延宗愣在当场。  
唯有窗户不知何时敞开，括躁的蝉鸣不停地传进房间。  
“你骗我……”终于挤出这样一句话，高延宗缓缓抬起手，刚准备捶向床铺，门口又再一次传来吱呀声。  
“谁骗你了。”高演白了他一眼，走到他面前转了个身，一身灰白的粗布衣衫也遮不住他俊俏的身形和容貌，“怎么样，像不像管家，混不混得出去？”  
“啊？”高延宗先是一脸诧异，忽然喜形于色，“所以皇上同意我把你带走了是不是？！”  
“皇上说要是被人拦下来了，就当场问斩。”高演一挑眉看向高延宗，“你说咱敢是不敢？”  
“怎么不敢！”高延宗一下子从床上跳下来，只疼得稍稍皱了皱眉，就再也压抑不住惊喜，也管不得衣衫不整发丝凌乱，随便把衣服一披，“谁敢拦我的马，我把他扔出宫去。”  
“你这哪里是长进了，分明是退回去了。”  
“不一样。”拉着高演向门外走去，高延宗回头，微微扬起得意的笑容，“几年前的我呢，开心才打架，六叔在呢，六叔不开心，我就绝不打架。”  
“光会说好听的。”高演瞪了他一眼，脸上却也笑容灿烂，“也不知道你这些甜言蜜语都是跟谁学的。”  
“六叔您教的啊。”  
“我可没教你戏弄小宫女。”  
“后宫佳丽三千，六叔手段岂不更……”  
“我现在可没有那么多佳丽。”  
“那有什么不好，我一个人就足够了。”  
“我考虑考虑。”  
“六叔慢慢考虑，平日里让我好好吃干抹净就行了。”高延宗笑着把高演拉出了昭阳殿的院子，翻身上马，又伸出手去扶他。  
双手相握，高演抬头望去——微扬的嘴角，会说话的眉眼，以及阳光下，挺拔的轮廓。  
果然，温柔得不像话。

END

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [《流光醉》剧情歌](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670144) by [zhanbaiba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanbaiba/pseuds/zhanbaiba)
  * [《流光醉》广播剧](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672628) by [zhanbaiba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanbaiba/pseuds/zhanbaiba)




End file.
